


Flames of War

by DayLightDove



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Drama, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kingdom, not known to many, has joined the War of the Ring. The youngest son of this kingdom seeks out help for both his kingdom and his brother that was taken to set off this deal. Upon the way he gets mixed up with a company of Hobbits journeying to Rivendell and from there he only gets deeper into this fight for Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first ever Lord of the Rings fic and I am nervous about how this will go down. I am a huge fan of these movie/books and I just couldn't resist. This can also be found on Fanfiction.net  
> I don't own BE/ANE or LOTR obviously.  
> So onto the prologue!

Middle Earth, home to men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits, had many known kingdoms, home to each race. Knowledge of these great kingdoms and realms were heard to all, but there was one that remained a shadow.

The kingdom of Gehenna, a kingdom to the far south of Gondor and passed Harad, was known only to those that dwelt there and to little few on the outside. Gehennians were known for their skills of varying ability. Though, not all had the exact same abilities; some were healers, warriors, or archers. They were also skilled in the arts of magic, but very few had such a strong gift. The ruler of this kingdom was a man by the name of Satan. He was a cruel ruler, not afraid to act rash upon situations of every kind and had a gift for creating flames. This man had two sons, twins actually and the mother unknown.

His children had both shown a gift for his flames but the older of the two ended up being more powerful in the gift. They both learned other skills though, the oldest taking up a skill as a warrior while the younger took up archery and healing. He wouldn't say he was proud of his sons, but he was happy they didn't end up being completely useless.

Life went on like normally there, his children grew to be handsome young men-even if his youngest ended up towering over the older by a head-and seemed worthy of taking his throne one day. But then, word grew in the North about the Lord Sauron of Mordor seeking out the rule of the realms. Satan's attention was drawn towards this and he decided to seek out the lord, to side with the powerful kingdom and aid his army. But, he wanted to offer something of value. Something that will show the Lord of Mordor that he himself was a valuable ally.

And so, he decided to give the Dark Lord his most powerful son, his oldest. The word of this spread through the kingdom of Gehenna, but none dare to speak up against him, fearful of his wrath. The youngest son was heartbroken by the news and, once he heard of it, sought to stop his father from initiating the decision. But it was too late by the time he found his father. He had to stay and watch as the Lord of Gehenna and his brother, locked within a cage, set off for Mordor. The shouts of his brother forever echoing within his ears.

Then, months after they had set off, the Gehennians learned they were now sided with Mordor in a war for Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Teal eyes roamed over the many men that were being loud and obnoxious as they drank pint after pint of their beer. His slightly pointed ears caught each of the words spoken around him with sharp hearing. He was disgusted by the displays before him, but, thankfully, his attention did not have to linger upon the disgraces of these men. No, instead it was brought to the four Halflings that had entered the inn and were now sitting at a table a few distances away from where he sat. Two of the four were having a great time, getting drinks and talking excitedly with the disgusting men. However, the other two looked around, staying alert of the people around them.

The darker haired Halfling grabbed the bartender's attention, pointing to the man in the corner. He was asking about him, and now that he thought about it, the hooded man was watching the four intensely. The man was a ranger if he recalled, known as Strider around here. There was something about the ranger that put him off, it was the way he seemed to watch the Halflings, as if waiting for something to happen. Then, his attention was brought back to the said Halflings when a commotion shot out from near the bar. At same time, he saw Strider shoot up from his seat before his sight went to look for the four.

One was missing. Murmurs of the dark haired one vanishing into thin air spread like wild fire through the room. The man's teal eyes quickly searched the room, hoping to find the Halfling and just when he looked past one of the tables, a trembling hobbit appeared under it. It was as though he removed a vail that had been hiding his small form. Before he could approach him, Strider grabbed his arm and pulled him up towards the rooms. The teal eyed man stared after the two, watching as the other three hobbits finally chase after the two. Narrowing his eyes, the man followed after them, hoping to catch ear of any conversation they may have. Pressing his ear to the now closed door that the Halflings had charged into, he listened.

"If I wanted the ring, I would have it by now." The ranger spoke, but of what, he did not know. He did not have time to dwell upon the comment when the ranger spoke once more. "But we do not have time now to discuss this. They are coming."

Who was coming? The man's silent question was answered by a piercing screech that filled the air. While it was but a distance away, it sounded as though it was within the room. He reacted quickly, flying away from the door and taking cover within a dark doorway. He didn't know what was coming, but something told him he did not want to be caught in the way of it when it came.

Silence. It fell over the air, broken only by the drops of rain upon the roof of the inn. At first, one would believe nothing would happen to disturb the calm air. But he knew better. If such silence like this ever filled the air, something bad was bound to happen to disrupt it. And the man was right, for soon screams filled the air followed by the falling of horse hoofs. The inn's door swung open, hitting the wall with a large bang. The man held his breath as the feeling of pure terror and darkness over took the air. It made his stomach clench and his breath short, but he stayed hidden. Heavy footsteps passed by at the same time the feeling strengthened to such height he was surprised he was still standing. The steps faded down the hall and entered one of the rooms.

It was silent then. One would believe, the creatures of fear left. However, this was not the case. Soon the sound of a blade swinging through the air swiftly filled the man's ears followed by the ear splintering cries of the creatures as they struck their victims. Then, they let out another cry and they soon fled to their horses and took off. The man let out the breath he had been holding as he leaned against the wall. Just who was this teal eyed man? This was Yukio, youngest prince of Gehenna.

* * *

Yukio had stayed silent as he watched the sun begin to rise from one of the windows. He had stayed awake all night, not wanting to risk closing his eyes and then finding himself within the chilling claws of the creatures of shadow. Footsteps quietly passed by and soon he heard Strider talking to the inn keeper, Mr. Butterbur. The man gave the company a pony to use, for it seemed they were heading off. Where? He did not hear. Leaving the cover of the room, Yukio quietly snuck past the company of five and headed into the open. He went into an alley, staying in the shadows of the buildings as men and women gathered to watch the departure of the ranger and Halflings. They would watch with shock as a  _ranger_ headed out with them, but they evaded the man's eyes when he would shoot a look to those who seemed opposed to their leaving. And, as Yukio watched them leave, he felt as though he needed to follow them. He didn't know why or what the choice would lead to, but he just knew that something was telling him to follow. As they left through the gate of Bree, Yukio moved to gather up his own supplies, hoping to head out soon so the trail of the company would not be lost.

Yukio quickly headed back to the Prancing Pony and gathered the supplies he had brought with him from Gehenna. It had been as long, torturous journey and he was honestly surprised he had survived, let alone get this far from Gehenna without troubles from the enemy. He shook his head as he swung his pack upon his back. Now was not the time to dwell on the hardships faced to get here. No, he had to focus upon heading after the strange group traveling towards a destination he had no clue of.

He left the inn without drawing attention to himself. He walked out, taking in the sun light that shinned down upon his short brown hair that fell in front of his eyes and reached his mid neck. Then, with a sigh from slightly chapped lips, he throw his hood over his head and headed out. He passed the through the gate of Bree just as the five had done before him and, after figuring out the direction they had headed, set off after them.

His feet were silent upon the ground, the twigs and grass upon the ground easily silenced with his light footsteps gained from months of traveling in secret. He didn't know how long it would take him to reach their company of five, but it couldn't be that long to catch ear or eye of them; not with the hobbits following. No, with the ranger leading them, Yukio predicted that they would move quickly and swiftly, taking breaks only when needed or if it was time to rest. He would do similar once they were clearly in his sights but until then, he had to make sure he would not lose their trail.

The day continued to dwindle on and the sun began to fall in the east, he was soon beginning to believe he was much further behind the five then anticipated. However, he heard a comment far ahead but with his keen hearing and the silence of the woods, the voice of the ranger was heard.

"We will rest for now and set off once more in the early morning." The ranger spoke. Upon his swift and quiet feet, the Gehennian moved closer to the voice and he found the five within a small clearing between the trees. The larger hobbit was taking care of their pony while the other three got their supplies for food and rest. He could hear one of the thinner, blonde ones muttering about making them walk so long without food while the other hit him in the head. Strider and the darker haired Halfling were conversing together. He focused upon them hoping to get an idea of their plan.

"How much further until we reach Rivendell?" The darker haired asked. Ah, so they seek the refuge of the elves.

"Not for many weeks, Frodo. I apologize if you wish to reach it faster." The ranger answered. So that's what the darker haired one's name was, Frodo. It…seemed to fit the thin hobbit.

"It is of no problem." Frodo said, waving the apology aside. "I only hope Pippin does not complain the entire time of food."

Strider chuckled. "Yes, hopefully. Why don't you go rest for now, I'll take first watch. Besides, I am sure Samwise was cooked something up for you and if you do not eat it now, Merry and Pippin will surely be happy to take up the extras."

Frodo laughed. "Alright, but I do hope you eat as well. It would do us no good should you collapse when we are so far from Rivendell."

"I can assure you that I know how to survive out here much more then you. Now go." Frodo stood up and went to join the others around the small fire they had been allowed to build. Yukio slowly backed away from them and went to rest a few feet away. He opened his pack and ate a small amount of his preserved food. Months of eating so little to preserve enough for the long time of traveling had caused it to become a regular procedure.

The moon was now high in the sky, and a peaceful air had overtaken the camp of the five. Yukio remained awake, for he did not want to end up being caught or losing them if he slept past their departure. As he sat within the silence of the night, Yukio went over the information that had been spoken of during the moment of their rest. He had discovered the place they were deciding to head for. Rivendell, home to elves. He did not know of their reason to go to such a place but he knew it was for more than to simply relax in the calming air of the elven kingdom.

He had also discovered the names of the Halflings traveling with the ranger. Frodo was the dark haired hobbit he had seen vanish within the inn and as for the others, he had to guess. Samwise he suspected was the hobbit that had been tending to the pony and had been the one to stick close to Frodo back in the inn. As for the other two, Yukio had to guess that Pippin was the one complaining about the food and Merry had been the one to smack the other. They were an interesting group of hobbits to be traveling with a ranger, but only fate could decide who would be destined to meet and become companions within the future.

The night passed on without much event and when the sun began to rise once more, Yukio slung the pack upon him once more and got ready to follow the others once more. He turned around the tree and headed back in the direction of where their camp had been only to find they no sign of them remaining besides the small remains of the fire. Had he nodded off at some point? How had they gotten away without so much of a sound?

"So this is the mystery man who has been following us." Said a voice from behind him. With a small smirk Yukio slowly turned around to find the ranger pointing a sword at his chest. Of course. Why did it not come to mind that the ranger would know of his presence when he had been listening in?

"Who are you and why do you follow us? Speak." Yukio shifted his eyes to see the Halflings watching from behind the ranger while hiding in the branches of the plants.

"I shall not say my name for I do not hold knowledge of yours. And as for my business, I can assure you I mean no harm to you, but just happen to be following the path you have taken." Yukio spoke, not answering as clearly as he should.

"And how do I know you speak truthfully? For you could have been aiming to slit our throats within the night and rob us of what we carry."

Yukio scuffed. "If I wished you dead, you would be dead by now. It would not take more than a second for each of you to fall to my arrows."

"You are that good of an archer?"

"One of the best from my home."

"And where do you hail from?"

"I do not wish to speak of the place for what importance would it hold in a situation such as this?" Yukio answered. But his responses did not lower the sword from before him so he sighed. "If you must know my business, I follow a road similar to yours. My business, however, is my own. You do not see me interrogating you of your business."

"Then why follow us? If you meant no harm, why hide?"

"My curiosity was brought about by you and your odd group. And I did not approach for in the belief a situation such as this would happen." Yukio then eyed the blade. "Will you strike me down here or will you spare me my life?"

Strider seemed to think over the question when a strong voice spoke from behind. "Wait." They turned their eyes to see Frodo coming to stand besides Strider as he looked upon were Yukio stood.

"You say you mean us no harm, and I believe your words are truth." He said. "And as you did not press for our business, I will not either. You said you seek Rivendell, so why not accompany us upon our journey?"

Yukio turned to look into those large blue eyes that reminded him so much of his brother's. They shinned with kindness and mercy, but the strength to stand before a great army for those of innocents. For a moment, he could not tear his out teal orbs away from the shinning blue, but when he did, he turned to the hand that had been outstretched to him.

"Why ask this of me why you hold no knowledge of me myself?" Yukio asked. "I haven't even given you my name and yet here you are asking me to accompany you for days upon days to Rivendell."

"You obviously hold no ill intentions." Frodo spoke. "And if I must, I will introduce myself, but that is only should you decide to come with us."

Yukio watched him once more before reaching out with his much larger hand and gripping the other's smaller one. "I accept the offer."

Frodo grinned at this as Strider took his sword away. "Frodo Baggin's at your service."

"Yukio. If you do not mind but I do not wish to speak of my home or who I was bred from." Yukio said. "Also, you asked of my business and I will tell you little of it. It is of something personal I seek to gain, to…save."

Frodo nodded. "I am greatful you gave such information to us."

Yukio then motioned to behind the Halfling. "And of your companions? What of their names?"

Frodo motioned for them to come out of hiding and he motioned to each, waiting for them to speak.

"Samwise Gamgee, gardener of Mr. Frodo, at your service." But the lad eyed Yukio suspiciously, as if watching him to make sure he would make no ill moves towards Frodo. It touched Yukio softly.

"Peregrin Took." Pippin said and after Merry said. "Meriadoc Brandybuck."

Yukio nodded to each and then turned to Strider. "And from what I gathered at Bree, you're named Strider."

Strider nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"Well then, ranger, lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Feet moved swiftly and as silently as possible across the land beneath them. The sun was shining high in the sky as the day moved swiftly on and on. There was a soft breeze that rustled their cloaks with the chill that October brought. They have had yet to take a break from their track and through that time, a silence usually sitting in the air around them only breaking by the nature around them and the occasional voice of one of the company.

Yukio stayed to the back of their party, never once uttering a word. He opted to watch the other's from where he walked as well as making sure nothing approached form behind. As he watched the other's he couldn't help the amusement that grew whenever he saw the hobbit known as Sam give continuous glances back at him. Those glances where full of suspicion and he couldn't stop the smirk that had appeared so subtly upon his face. Though he shouldn't feel so special, seeing as the hobbit didn't trust the ranger as well; maybe less then him though.

Strider led the group through the woods that surrounded them. He seemed to have a strong sense of where to go, though it wasn't that surprising to Yukio. He would expect the ranger to know these parts like the back of his hand. As for the other three hobbits, they continued as though he was always part of their company. While Merry and Pippin were more cautious than Frodo, that didn't mean they acted like Sam. They continued as they had when he followed them, nothing new. Frodo would also send the occasional look at him, but it wasn't out of suspicion. No, it was more as if to see if he was still there. Odd, but he left it be.

They continued on until Pippin began to complain about not eating. They had taken a small break to eat but Yukio continued in his silence. It hadn't been long until their track began once more and they moved through the trees until the sun began to sink in the sky. When that happened, they found a place to rest and the others began a fire to keep warm with and to make a small meal. Yukio sat a few feet away from the chatting group of hobbits simply enjoying the soft breeze of the night's air. No thoughts were crossing through his mind as he gazed at the stars.

"You should eat." Yukio turned to see Frodo standing before him. "Gather strength for the journey."

"Are you done telling this to the ranger so you moved on to me?" Yukio asked, raising an eyebrow. He just got a look. "I'm perfectly fine in caring for myself. Just because I joined your group does not mean you have to look after me."

Frodo frowned before taking a seat next to the teal eyed man. "I know I said I would not pry into your business, but why did you accept my offer to join this company? You said your business was personal and that you cared not of our own. So why?"

"Isn't that prying into my business?" Yukio said as he gazed at the hobbit.

Frodo huffed. "I hardly think it is seeing as you came into our group. Besides, it's not as if I'm asking directly what your business is."

Yukio just continued to eye the other. The hobbit was obviously determined and stubborn. His blue eyes gazed back at Yukio without a waver and that made him sigh. "Fine, one reason is that I do not believe your ranger would have let me go without precautions. As for the other, I must keep silent of. But either way, I head to Rivendell as well what does it matter? We would have crossed paths at some point."

"Perhaps." Frodo hummed. Soon, Frodo went and joined the others once more, giving Yukio the space he wanted. Yukio did eat, but it was from his own pack and was light, but enough to fill him to the needed point. Strider sat near the hobbits and was prepared to stay up for the night's watch while the others rested. However, a hand upon his shoulder caught his attention. Strider turned to see Yukio standing over him.

"I'll take watch tonight." The brunette said.

"And why should we trust you to do so?" the other asked.

"You can't. However, this will prove I have no ill intentions, should it not?" Yukio questioned. "Besides, with you leading us it would not be good should you fall from exhaustion." Strider was about to protest but a look from the new comer made his mouth shut. He didn't know why but there was something to this man, a powerful aurora coming from him. Besides, Frodo trusted him, why not trust the Halfling's judgement.

"Alright." He replied, standing up and heading over to a bed roll. His eyes watched Yukio as he took a seat to guard their camp. As the ranger drifted into a light sleep, Yukio prepared for anything. His slightly pointed ears listened for any type of noise that would disturb the usual calls of the night. His senses all alert for any sign of a dark or light presence that dare come upon them in their venerable states of sleep. The gentle night flowed by without even though, and by the time dawn painted the sky, Yukio was setting out to wake the others from their sleep.

Strider was upright away and set to waking the hobbits. The day moved swiftly but Yukio knew he was now being watched by the piercing eyes of Strider. He had done nothing in the night besides sit and watch making questions form in the man's mind.

Day's continued to pass on in a similar order and one would think they would never get out of those dreaded woods. But they finally did. Before them now lay a series of hills, one towering over the others with a broken tower laying on top of one.

"Behold, Amon Sul." Strider announced.

"One of the watchtowers." Yukio mumbled.

"You know of it?"

"I do." He spoke no more of it. "It would be a good place to rest for today. If we stay hidden, we should make it through the night without being spotted by any enemies." It was true, the woods had grown darker as though those of the dark were closing in on them. Yukio had no idea why but he was smart enough to figure out that it had to do with the others. Not that he wanted to be involved in it. No, he was just with them because they were all going to the same place.

The other's agreed to the idea of resting here for the day. They moved up and to one of the cliffs of Amon Sul. There they placed down their packs and Yukio watched as Strider gave each of the hobbits a small sword to defend themselves. He then went out to scout out the area, leaving them there. Yukio rolled his eyes, silently judging the ranger on his abilities to protect the Halflings. But they weren't completely defenseless. Besides their daggers they were given, Yukio decided to stay here with them. He watched as Frodo settled down for a rest while the other hobbits scurried about.

"What are you doing?" He asked the three.

"We're going to get some food ready to eat!" Pippin piped up with a smile.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Yukio asked, curious as to how they would do it without drawing attention to their resting place.

"By making a fire of course, sir." Sam answered.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Sam blinked in confusion.

"I said no." Yukio answered. "The fire will draw attention to us."

"And how do you suppose we make supper without a fire Mr. Yukio?"

"Then just don't make supper. You can survive one night without it." The hobbits blinked at him with horror across their faces. It was amusing to an extent but these unexperienced hobbits needed to understand that this could bring them unwanted trouble. Yukio continued, glancing at Frodo's lump of a body under his blankets. "Samwise, you care for your master, correct?"

"Of course I do!" Sam cried instantly, offended the other had to ask such a thing.

"Then think of it this way, if you create a very noticeable fire, it could attract attention of people or things that may want to harm him. You wouldn't want that right?"

"No, not at all." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Then don't make a fire."

"We can't even make a small one?" Pippin asked.

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"But what if we put it out before it got to dark?" Merry joined in. "It isn't that late right now, and a small fire shouldn't attract attention in the day time."

Apparently hobbits were stubborn in general. Yukio sighed. "I'm done arguing with you. If you don't listen to my words, that will be your own fault. I am simply here to get to Rivendell, not babysit." With that Yukio stalked off. He wasn't really going to leave them, but was going to hide enough to make it seem he was gone.

From his hiding spot, he watched as the three hobbits discussed over what was said and came to the agreement to light a small fire. Yukio sighed, idiots. Frodo slept on, oblivious to the actions of his fellow hobbits. The day wore on and once night fell, Yukio was worried that they had not put the fire out yet. There was movement over near Frodo and he watched as the hobbit woke up. At the food that the three had prepared, he did not react the way Yukio expected. Instead of joining in, he went over and stomped out the fire, gaining complaints from Merry and Pippin. It would have seemed funny had not the even that happened next.

A piercing screech stabbed the air and chilled them all to their bones. The sickening feeling of utter terror once again descended upon Yukio. His stomach tightened and his breath grew thick. He could see shadows moving in the mist that coated the ground of the hills. Where in Middle Earth was Strider? The man had not returned from his scouting for a while now and Yukio couldn't find any sign of him nearby.

Never mind him. Yukio saw the hobbits huddle together and he jumped down from where he hid. "Run, quickly!" He shouted at them. They followed the order and scurried up stairs that lead further into the old watchtower. He got his bow ready to aim as the shadowy creatures crept up the rocks of Amon Sul and the choking fear gripped him tighter, digging into his very being. It made him want to hide, but he dare not show fear to the enemy. The shadows came from all directions and their cries disoriented him. He stared up at the one that descended upon him and he quickly shot an arrow at the figure. While the arrow struck home, it withered away and died at the touch of the shadow. It swung its blade down at him and Yukio dodged, missing a wound by a hair length. With a shout, he used his last defense and accessed the gift passed down from his father. Blue flames lit upon the next arrow he had ready and it hit its mark on the creatures figure.

It screamed and Yukio thought blood would fall from his ears. He watched as it thrashed in pain and disappeared into the night. After a moment to realize a weakness of the creatures, sounds of a battle reached his somehow still sharp ears. The hobbits. He raced up the stairs only to see that there were only three hobbits, each tossed to the side while the left over shadows advanced on thin air. That confused him at first until a cry rang out and he realized Frodo was over there. He loaded an arrow, lit with flames, and prepared to strike the shadow that was about to stab air.

He was too late. By the time his arrow struck, a pain filled cry filled the air alongside that of the enemy's.


	4. Chapter 4

He moved on instinct as soon as the cry of the hobbit was heard. He shot flaming arrows at the other creatures that were there to harm the company. He was dimly aware of Strider joining him in this fight as he raced toward the area where the fallen hobbit's cry had pierced the air. There he found the limp Halfling lying face down on the cold stone. His hand was clutching something but he did not pay that any heed as he gently turned the unconscious Halfling to look for a wound. He found a small would within his left shoulder and it was then that he realized there were others around him.

"…he's been stabbed by a morgul blade." Strider mumble as he identified the blade that had been previously ignored by the Gehennian. Yukio ignored the hiss from the man when the blade caught in the rising sun's light and vanished, however, those words rung in Yukio's mind as he finally understood what those things were. They were the Nine Riders, the mortal kings that had been corrupted by the greed for power. He came to the conclusion that these creatures of shadow were after the hobbits but he did not care to wonder why for at the moment his thoughts were focused the wounded hobbit in his grip.

"We must get him warm." Yukio spoke up. "That is something important as of right now." He turned to look at the other Halflings that hung off to the side. "Start a fire, we must get your friend warm  _now_." They followed the orders without complaint, hastily gathering supplies to build up the glowing warmth that was told would help the brunette hobbit.

Yukio gathered Frodo in his arms, the hobbit giving a weak moan at the movement but stayed unconscious otherwise, and moved him over to where the fire was being built. As he laid him upon the ground, he felt the eyes of another boring into his head and he turned to find Strider gazing at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"You know of this wound." It was not a question.

"I do, as do you." Yukio responded. "And you also know that we can do very little as of right now with the exception of easing the pain. Seeing as you had gone off to wonder the grounds, did you come across anything that may help with this?"

"Yes, I came across some athelas but a few walks from here." Yukio nodded in response.

"I will go retrieve it, for I believe it would be better should you stay with the Halflings at this time." Before Strider had the chance to argue, Yukio was already walking away from the company. He was not speaking false words when he said it would be better for the ranger to stay with the others, for they obviously put more trust in him then they did Yukio. That, however, was not the main reason he decided to be the one to retrieve the athelas. No, he really needed to think of all that transpired here tonight, and he needed what time he had to gather these thoughts.

There was no doubt that those creatures were after the company he had decided to follow and he had a feeling it was mostly directed to the currently wounded member of their company. He would stay true to his word, for now, seeing as there are more pressing matters then figuring out why the corrupted kings were searching for the Halfling. Though, if the situation arose, he will demand answers.

However, another thought crawled into his mind now that he figured out who the shadow creatures were. He had a strong feeling that they would recognize the colors of his flames. He had a strong feeling that they knew where  _he_ was and this would no doubt bring up something in the coming future. He did not know what it would be, but it did not allow a good feeling to settle within his gut.

Finally he came across the plant that he was looking for. The athelas plant was known to be a pain reliever and that is something Frodo would need. He crouched down and pulled out an arrow to cut the plant from the ground. He gathered as much as he believed would be needed for this journey and began to move back to the camp. As he neared he could see Sam speaking to Strider off to the side with Merry and Pippin sat with a bundled up, but awake Frodo. Sam must have seen him before the others and stood protectively in front of Frodo. Yukio supposed that in the morning mist that it made him look more like the enemy's shadow than himself. Soon though, Sam relaxed when he realized it was simply Yukio, who moved to the boiling pot of water with the leaves in his hands.

"It's good to see you awake, Frodo." He spoke towards the hobbit as he began to mix a few leaves into the water. "How do you feel? And do not hold anything back please."

"My shoulder aches." The hobbit whispered. "And I feel cold."

Yukio nodded before turning to Merry and Pippin. "Bathe his shoulder in this." He said gesturing to the pot. "It will help the ache and chill."

He went to stand up when Frodo's voice spoke up. "Mr. Yukio, did you see them?"

"See what?"

"The pale kings." Frodo answered. "The ones that attacked us, did you see them?"

"I saw no such things, perhaps you were led to believe they were there." Yukio answered after a moment of hesitation. What he spoke was not the truth, for from his knowledge, he knew the Halfling must have seen the creatures' true forms, the corrupted ones beneath the cloaks. "Rest now, you are wounded and you must keep up your strength." With that he walked away and to where Strider had been watching them.

"You know how to use the athelas." He said as Yukio came up to him.

"Yes, I'm a skilled healer in my home land but even I can do little in a case such as this. Do you know how far we are from Rivendell? It is the past chance at the hobbit making it through this."

"We are a few weeks from the Ford of Bruinen."

Yuki frowned. "There is no possible way this hobbit will be able to withstand the power of the enemy, for you must feel it in the air about him, the darkness. Surely he will be consumed long before we reach the Ford."

"I do not agree." This caused Yukio to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I believe that this hobbit has much more strength than you-we-give him credit for. I do not believe he will succumb easily."

"If you want to support that belief of yours then I do believe we should start our journey once more." He looked back at the hobbits and his brow creased when he caught sight of the faraway look in Frodo's gaze. "However, I do not believe he will be able to walk the entire way, much less at all."

Strider nodded in agreement and the two headed back over to the hobbits. They each looked towards them as they came before them.

"We need to start moving on," Strider said. "It's far too dangerous to stay here any longer and we need to reach Rivendell quickly. We must gather our supplies, Frodo you will ride Bill."

"I can walk just fine." Frodo responded as he struggled to his feet, only to fall to his knees with a shiver.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, rushing to kneel next to the other hobbit.

"I-I'm alright Sam."

"No you're not." Yukio spoke from where he was preparing the pony for Frodo. "If you were alright, you would have stayed standing, not that I would have expected you to with such a wound. Do not argue with the ranger Mr. Baggins, you shall ride the horse." His tone left no room for argument as he brought the pony over to the company. It wasn't long before Frodo was settled on Bill and the baggage was divided among the other five, Aragorn and Yukio taking the heavier loads. From there they headed out from Weathertop, taking the road since it would aid them in their need for a swift journey.

For the start of the first day, they walked slowly near the edge of the road before taking a path to wind around the hills. They had so far found no sign of the Black Riders' return for another attack, which honestly relieved and worried them, not knowing when the cloak creatures would appear once more. The land around them was gloomy and cold, the air of it seemingly seeping into their skin and effecting their mood so it reflected that of the land's. The day passed in a tense silence as the company trudged onward but Yukio could not help but look back at the hobbit riding the pony, watching for any sign of pain or, in a worse case, the look of him losing to the dark poison within his veins. When night fell, two would stay in pairs to keep watch while the others would rest up for the next day's journey.

Four days passed this way, the terrain never changing besides the fact that Weathertop fell to the distance. There would be the occasional chatter from Merry and Pippin, the two sometimes achieving a sentence or two from the others. On the fifth day they had to head back to the road, the land becoming too steep with a valley that forced them back, traveling until the next morning to reach the road once more. They came to the first river they had to cross and found no sign of the enemy there, so they crossed the bridge safely but wearily. Strider then led them off the road and into a darker part of the woods, the trees leaves casting dreadful shadows upon the path. When they left the careless land, they found ruins of towers and buildings upon their new path.

"Who lives in this land?" Frodo's soft voice spoke up from where he was sitting upon the pony. "And who built these towers? Is this troll country?"

"No." Strider declared. "Trolls do not build. No one lives in this land now. Men once dwelled here ages ago but none remain now. They became an evil people as legends tell, for they fell under the shadow of Angmar. But all were destroyed in the war that brought the North Kingdom to its end. But that is now so long ago that the hills have forgotten them, though a shadow still lies on the land."

"Where did you learn such tales if the land is barren and forgetful?" Pippin asked. "The birds and beasts do not tell tales of that sort."

"He was no doubt told by the elves or from someone who knows such tales." Yukio spoke up. "For such tales are passed down by words or writing, so I find it of little surprise he knows such a tale."

"It is true that many more things than I can tell are remembered in Rivendell." Strider said.

"Such knowledge is unsurprising of the elves." Yukio mumbled.

"How often have you been to Rivendell?" Frodo asked Strider.

"I have-I dwelt there once, and still return when I may. There my heart is; but it is not my fate to sit in peace, even in the house of Elrond."

Yukio gazed at the ranger as his mind dwelled on the words 'there my heart it'. It was obvious to Yukio's quick mind that love blossomed there with some woman, but it was also obvious that the ranger was not made to stay in one place without some form of adventure.

They continued on their way as the hills now began to close in on them and the road was behind them. They had only been in the new land for about two days when the weather turned sour about them. Rain fell upon them as the company trudged through the trees. As Yukio glanced at each of the company, he could clearly see the weariness seeping from the hobbits and the rain was clearly not helping the poor Halfling that rode about them. He turned to look at the man leading them. Strider was not faltering in his journey and while Yukio understood the urgency of getting Frodo to Rivendell, continuing in this weather would not help. With swift strides Yukio came up behind Strider and spoke.

"We need to stop right now." He said getting the other to pause in his walking. "The hobbits are tired from this journey through the rain and the chill is not helping Mr. Baggins either. I fear should he get any more cold, that the enemy will gain a great advantage. If I must I can supply him the needed warmth until we find shelter, but not for very long."

Strider glanced back the hobbits, who stared at the two with curiosity shinning in their tired eyes. "You are right." He spoke then glanced around, trying to find a place for shelter. "Stay with them while I find some shelter." With that, he was gone.

"W-Where is Mr. Strider going?" Sam asked and Yukio could clearly hear the shiver in his voice.

"He has gone to find some shelter." Yukio responded before looking up at Frodo. The hobbit's eyes were glassy and he swayed slightly upon his seat. Shivers crawled up his spine as his right arm kept his bundles of cloaks close though his left arm hung limply at his side. Yukio frowned at the sight before lifting his hand to place it upon his arm and he let a blue flame come to life and spread around the Halfling.

"What are you doing?!" Sam cried with worry.

"Do no worry," Yukio spoke as he watched the flames harmlessly surround Frodo, who had seemed to embrace the warmth that now cloaked him. "I'm not harming him, simply keeping him warm. I would like to apologize to you three now that I don't believe I can do the same for you. Do not take it personally, for I just simply do not have the strength to do so. That and I do not wish to accidently burn your companion by losing focus."

They seemed a bit upset at the fact that they couldn't feel the warmth of flames wrapped around them, but Sam shook it away and gave a serious look to Yukio. "If that means Mr. Frodo can stay warm then I'm fine with it. He needs it more than we do anyway."

"Sam's right." Merry said. "If anyone needs to stay warm, it's Frodo."

"Yeah." Pippin agreed. They then stayed in silence as they waited for Strider to return, which wasn't long. When he did, he led them through the trees to a small cave he found. It wasn't very deep but it was enough to shield them all from the down poor. Once within it, Strider helped Frodo off of Bill, a little surprised at first to see the flames but let it go. Yukio had gone out of the cave to retrieve some wood and brush to start a fire. Though the fuel would be wet, it didn't bother him as he used his flames to light the fire and extinguish the ones around Frodo. Strider bathed his wound in athelas before letting him drift off to sleep. That night, Yukio stayed up to keep watch alongside Sam, letting Strider get some much needed rest.

The two sat in silence for a bit before Sam spoke up. "Thank you sir."

"For what?"

"For warming up Mr. Frodo." Sam said. "It was real nice of you."

"It was nothing." More silence. Then…

"Can I ask you something Mr. Yukio?" Sam asked.

Yukio turned his teal gaze toward the hobbit, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well…I was just wondering…are…are you an elf?" That caught Yukio off guard. That's what the Halfling wanted to know? If he was an elf? He has never gotten that question before, so he was unaware of how to answer this.

"…Why do you ask?" He finally said after a moment of silence.

Sam fumbled with his fingers nervously as he answered. "Well, sir, it's just that while your ears are pointed like ones, you refer to elves as "the elves" like you aren't one. Then you also have the ability to control fire and, while I haven't met many elves, I don't think they can do that. And I don't think you're a wizard because I think you'd carry around one of those staffs."

Yukio blinked. This hobbit was pretty observant to take note of such things. Yukio was almost certain that if the Halfling had met more elves in his time, he wouldn't be asking him if he was an elf but more along the lines of 'what are you'.

"Well," Yukio spoke. "You're correct on all of that, seeing as I'm not a wizard nor an elf. Also another difference I think you'd take notice in is that my teeth are sharper than an elf's." With that he gave a grin showing his slightly pointed teeth, his canines looking more like small fangs than anything making Sam give a small gasp.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Sam asked.

"Well, Master Samwise, I don't think you've ever heard of my kind, seeing as we aren't the most known type of race out there. Few know about us and I don't see how telling you what I am is important."

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious sir." Sam apologized.

"You seem to have come across and elf or a wizard of some kind yes? That's how you knew of a few differences."

"Yes, we met a few elves on our way to Bree. We rested with them and talked a little."

"What did you speak of?"

"Well, I remember they told me not to leave Mr. Frodo and I don't plan to." Sam said telling a shorter version of the conversation.

"You're a dedicated friend, an honorable trait to have. And the wizard?"

"He's someone who's been around the Shire for a long while. Mr. Gandalf the Grey is the wizard who I know, he's told me and the others lots of stories about his adventures." He continued to talk about the experiences he's had however, Yukio was stuck on the name. Gandalf the Grey. Why was he not surprised. He met the wizard once a long time ago, when he was still living within his kingdom, and before he had lost his brother. The wizard had come and simply learned about the city and their people. He had a few meals with the brothers and Rin had taken a shinning to the old wizard, fascinated by the tricks that he could pull off. Yukio would not deny that the man had a welcoming air about him, and he was one of the few that learned of their existence. Since then, he's never really seen or heard of the wizard, but then again, he was constantly moving in search of help.

"Mr. Yukio?" Yukio was brought out of his thoughts by Sam's voice.

"I apologize Samwise, I was lost in my thoughts." He responded, "Your comment just reminded me of the time I met the Grey Pilgrim. It was brief but it's something hard to forget."

"You've met Gandalf?"

"Yes I have however, I'd like to see the day when I meet someone who has neither seen nor heard of this man. So, seeing as he's spoken of his adventures towards you, why is it surprising I've met him?"

"I just don't think I remember hearing a story with people such as yourself sir, that's all."

"Yes, well it's not like it was a grand adventure. He simply arrived and learned, nothing else. I don't believe it would make an interesting story."

"I…I suppose not. But Mr. Yukio, you never answered my question."

"And why do you seek to pry into my business when I have not done so to you?"

"Again, I'm very sorry, I'm just curious is all."

"Curious, determined, and a true friend." Yukio shook his head as he mumbled that. "Astonishing really."

Then he sighed. "But would you please put your curiosity to rest. I simply do not wish to speak of what I am at the moment. Should the moment arise I will do so, but as of now, I wish to remain silent."

"I understand sir."

"Thank you."

The rest of the night was spent in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning they woke to find the rain had stopped and, while the clouds remained, strips of blue were beginning to show themselves from behind their cloaks. They did not set off right away for after their cold breakfast, Strider had gone off alone telling the others to stay where they were. Yukio could only guess that the ranger had gone off to find the path to take to continue on towards Rivendell. No one spoke as they waited for the ranger.

When Strider returned, he spoke with a frown upon his face. "We have come too far to the north. We must find some way to turn back southward once more. If we keep going on as we are we will enter the Ettendales far north of Rivendell. That is troll country and little known to me. We need to make our way to the Ford of Bruinen."

With that said, the company set off to reach the Ford as fast as they could. The day was spent scrambling over rocks and hills before they found a passage between two hills that led them into a valley that led southeast, the way they wished to head. However, by the end of the day, they found their way once again blocked by highlands and they had two choices, go back and find another way or attempt to climb the ridges.

After a few moments, they decided to attempt the climb but only to find it to be difficult. They were unable to get the pony up with Frodo riding atop it, so he was forced to dismount and continue to climb upon his weary legs. However, as they struggled up the mountain, Yukio was surprised even more by the wounded hobbit. The Halfling had so much strength and determination, for he gave no noise of hardship as he moved up the mountain. He never asked for any help and if offered, he would say that he could do it on his own. Yukio admired the young hobbit's will power and couldn't help but sigh at how much the hobbit reminded him of his brother.

But even Frodo had his limits and as soon as they reached the top, he collapsed in a shivering mess upon the rocks.

"We cannot go any further." Merry said as he and the other hobbits knelt beside Frodo. "I'm afraid the climb was too much for him."

"Will they be able to cure Frodo in Rivendell?" Pippin asked.

"We shall see." Strider responded with a grim expression as he looked for the athelas. "However, I agree we can go no further tonight."

Yukio rolled his eyes at the negative response. He could see that it had not helped the hobbits in the slightest as he joined their group and set to warming Frodo's arms in hopes to withhold the icy claws that were surely clutching onto the poor Halfling.

"What is the matter with my master?" Sam asked, missing the way Yukio scowled at the word of master. "His wound was small and is already closed. Nothing but a small white mark remains."

"He has been touched by an enemy's weapon." Yukio answered before Strider could. "It holds a deadly poison that now runs within Frodo. It seeks his heart, for it has not reached it yet. He is strong willed I see to withstand this for this long." Yukio muttered the last part. "But even as strong willed as he will fall should he not reach the elves."

At his words, the others were silent once more. Strider took care of Frodo while Yukio created a small fire to warm them up as they settled for sleep that night, Merry and Strider keeping watch. In the morning they felt energized by the soft breeze that greeted them, even if they would rather feel the warmth of the sun. They headed down the mountain, which was easier than when they had to climb it. Soon, Frodo was once again able to ride Bill, who had gained quite a bit of muscle during this, and they continued on their way as before. Strider soon said they had to head back to the road, and they did so without hesitation.

Later in the day, when they were once again upon the road, Pippin had run ahead before crying out to them. "There's a path here!"

They came up to him and found that there was indeed a path there. Plants and rocks fell upon the path and it was covered with overgrowth. Here and there trees were broken or cut down and the path seemed to be made by something with strong arms and heavy feet. They followed the path for a while, watching as it grew plainer and wider. Soon the ground began to slope and turn around a corner where they found a ledge of stone sticking out with a door ajar. It was a cave and at the sight of the large hole, they all froze. Soon Strider and Merry went in but did not go far before they saw the ground littered with bones.

"Surely this is a troll-hole, if there ever was one!" Pippin exclaimed to the two from behind. "Come out you two and let's get away! We now know who made the path and we should get off it, quick!"

"There is no need, I think." Strider said as he and Merry exited the cave. "This is certainly a troll-hole but it seems to be forsaken. But we should still be weary as we continue on."

"No need." Yukio spoke up. "I don't believe a troll has dwelled here for a while now. We should be safe. The only question is, where are the trolls?" No one could answer his question, but he didn't expect them to. They continued on and Merry and Pippin went ahead once more. Soon the two came running back. They both looked terrified.

"There are trolls!" Pippin exclaimed. "Down in a clearing in the woods! We got a look at them through the trees! They are very large!"

"We will come and see these trolls." Strider said, picking up a stick. Frodo said nothing and Sam looked terrified. Yukio, like Frodo, remained silent and followed along quietly.

The sun was now high in the sky and light shown through the leaves of the trees and lit up the clearing. There stood three trolls one was stooping while the other two stared at him. Strider strode forward and, with a cry, swung the branch upon the stooping troll's back.

Nothing happened.

Yukio sighed. "I don't know why you didn't notice they were solid stone. If you knew anything on trolls, you'd know that once they are stone, they cannot be changed back."

Frodo let out a laugh. "We are forgetting our history! These must be the very same trolls that Gandalf caught quarreling over how to cook thirteen dwarves and one hobbit!"

"I had no idea we were near that place!" Pippin let out his own laugh.

"Yes, Yukio." Strider said. "You are right about that, seeing as it is broad daylight! And, they all have bird's nests behind their ears! An odd ornament for a live troll!"

The hobbits joined the ranger in laughing at that and Yukio even let a smile show upon his face. He could see this had brightened their spirits and such a thing was needed if they were to reach Rivendell without losing Frodo.

"Oh won't someone sing us a song while the sun is still high?" Merry asked with a smile as he looked at the others.

"Oh, yes." Frodo agreed. "We haven't had one since Weathertop!" They all looked at him but he waved them off. "Don't worry about me, I feel fine. Better actually! But I don't think I could sing. Perhaps Sam could think up something?"

"Come on Sam!" Merry cried. "There's more stored in your head then you let on."

"I don't know about that." Sam said. "But how 'bout this? It ain't what I'd call proper poetry, if you know what I mean, just a bit of nonsense. But these images brought it into my mind." Standing up with his hands behind his back, he began to sing to an old tune.

_"Troll sat alone on his seat of stone,_

_And munched and mumbled a bare old bone;_

_For many a year he had gnawed it near,_

_For meat was hard to come by._

_Done by! Gum by!_

_In a cave in the hills he dwelt alone,_

_And meat was hard to come by._

_Up came Tom with his big boots on._

_Said he to Troll: 'Pray, what is yon?_

_For it looks like the shin o' my nuncle Tim,_

_As should be a-lyin' in graveyard._

_Caveyard! Paveyard!_

_This many a year has Tim been gone,_

_And I thought he were lyin' in graveyard.'_

_'My lad,' said Troll, 'this bone I stole._

_But what be bones that lie in hole?_

_Thy nuncle was dead as a lump o' lead,_

_Afore I found his shinbone._

_Tinbone! Thinbone!_

_He can spare a share for a poor old troll,_

_For he don't need his shinbone.'_

_Said Tom, 'I don't see why the likes o' thee_

_Without axin' leave should go makin' free_

_With the shank or the shin o' my father's kin;_

_So hand the old bone over!_

_Rover! Trover!_

_Though dead he be, it belongs to he;_

_So hand the old bone over!'_

_'For a couple of pins,' says Troll, and grins,_

_'I'll eat thee too, and gnaw thy shins._

_A bit o' fresh meat will go down sweet!_

_I'll try my teeth on thee now._

_Hee now! See now!_

_I'm tired o' gnawing old bones and skins;_

_I've a mind to dine on thee now.'_

_But just as he thought his dinner was caught,_

_He found his hands had hold of naught._

_Before he could mind, Tom slipped behind_

_And gave him the boot to larn him._

_Warn him! Darn him!_

_A bump o' the boot on the seat, Tom thought,_

_Would be the way to larn him._

_But harder than stone is the flesh and bone_

_Of a troll that sits in the hills alone._

_As well set your boot to the mountain's root,_

_For the seat of a troll don't feel it._

_Peel it! Heal it!_

_Old Troll laughed, when he heard Tom groan,_

_And he knew his toes could feel it._

_Tom's leg is game, since home he came,_

_And his bootless foot is lasting lame;_

_But Troll don't care, and he's still there_

_With the bone he boned from its owner._

_Doner! Boner!_

_Troll's old seat it's still the same,_

_And the bone he boned from its owner!"_

"Well that's a warning to us all!" Merry laughed. "Good thing you used a stick and not your hand, Strider!"

"Where did you learn that song, Sam?" Pippin asked. "I've never heard those words before."

Sam muttered something while looking away.

"It's out of his own head of course." Frodo exclaimed with a cheer. "I'm learning a lot about you during this journey Sam Gamgee! First he was a conspirator and now he's a jester. He'll end up becoming a wizard-or a warrior!"

"I hope not," Sam huffed. "I don't want to be neither!"

They continued on their journey in the afternoon and the hobbits believed they were following the exact path Bilbo, Gandalf, and the dwarves had traveled on their way to Rivendell. They continued on their way and soon they were looking for a place off the road to camp for the night. Then they heard it. A sound they dreaded hearing.

The sound of horse hoofs. They scrambled for a place to hide and soon hid in a thick bush of hazels. They peered through the leaves as they listened to the clip-clop of horse hooves. However, there was something different about this horse. The sound of bells accompanied the sound of the horse. This could not be a Black Riders' horse.

The rider now appeared, his cloak flowing behind him as he rode his horse. Yukio frowned at the sight. An elf. He glanced over at Frodo, whose eyes had widened to a great extent, and knew the other could see the other's true form from being held between worlds, the curse of the wound.

Strider suddenly sprang from the hiding place and dashed towards the rider. Yukio watched as he greeted the other in the elven tongue and they acted as old friends. Soon, Strider turned back to where they hid and spoke as the hobbits and Yukio left the hiding place.

"This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond." The ranger said.

"Hail!" Glorfindel exclaimed, not noticing Yukio's presence at first as he greeted the hobbits. "I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared you were in danger upon the road." Then he noticed Yukio's presence and frowned at him. Before he could comment though, Frodo spoke up.

"Then Gandalf had reached Rivendell?!" He cried getting the elf's attention once more.

"No, at least not when I had departed." The elf said. With that he began to explain why he had been sent out and the events. As he explained, Yukio noticed Frodo was beginning to sway upon his seat and soon resorted to clutching Sam's arm. When Sam noticed this, he spoke up.

"My master," A frown from Yukio. "Is sick and wounded. He can't go on riding after nightfall. He needs rest."

Glorfindel swiftly moved forward and took Frodo into his arms and lowered him to the ground. His expression was grave as he eyed the hobbit. Strider began to explain what had happened at Weathertop and showed the hilt of the evil blade to the elf. Glorfindel's frown grew and he soon took a look at the wound upon the shoulder. Yukio could see Frodo was relaxing under the touch of the elf, but it was expected. Elves had such a purity in them and light he was not surprised it eased the wounded Halfling.

Soon, after much arguing on Frodo's part, they were off once more with Frodo riding on top of Glorfindel's horse while Bill took more of the baggage from the hobbits. At one point, when the hobbits were slacking and Glorfindel had given them a drink which seemed to help them regain some of their energy, but it wasn't long before they had to stop and rest for the rest of the night. Yukio said he would keep watch tonight and Glorfindel decided to join him.

When everyone else drifted off, is when the tension struck.

"What are you doing here?" Glorfindel asked with a scowl as he turned to Yukio. "What purpose does a demon like you to show your tail around these parts and lying to them, for they obviously do not know what you are?"

Ok so, while it was true that Yukio was seeking out the aid of the elves, it didn't necessarily mean that Gehennians and Elves got along. They actually had a strong dislike of each other simply because of the fact Gehennians had relations to darker entities while Elves were with the stars and light.

"Firstly, for a Gehennian to show their tail would mean they are completely arrogant and stupid, and I am neither." Yukio replied, smirking at the other's chagrin. "Secondly, I have not lied to them. I have simply just kept thing secret that they have not bothered to pry into. This means, I haven't lied at all."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here, and heading to Rivendell of all places?" Glorfindel pressed.

Yukio sighed. "If you must know, I see help from you elves. I wish to find some counsel from Elrond as well as find a way to achieve my objective in all of this."

"And what is your objective in the end?"

"It is a personal quest." Yukio answered but Glorfindel continued to press. "I do not see how you knowing would prove anything. I have no ill intentions if that is what you're believing."

"And how do I not know you are not doing anything to serve your king in ruling Middle Earth?" Glorfindel asked.

"Because this would not aid him, but cripple him." Yukio snapped with a glare. Could the elf just leave him alone?

Glorfindel looked into the teal eyes of the Gehennian before him and noticed a certain emotion swirling in there with all the others.

"Alright." Glorfindel said letting off to Yukio's surprise. "You may see Lord Elrond for guidance, you have no ill intentions toward Rivendell so I see no reason to stop you."

"…Thank you." Yukio said before they slipped into silence, the tense air gone now.

In the morning, they continued on their track with determination. Everything was going smoothly as they continued on their journey and they were only a little ways from the Ford. Then, they heard the piercing cries of the Ring Wraths and Glorfindel sent Frodo flying upon the back of the horse, leaving the others behind in a trail of dust.


	6. Chapter 6

They ran as fast as they could after Frodo. Yukio could hear the hobbits' worried whispers and pants for their friend and beside him he could see Glorfindel and Strider's determined features as their long legs took them further and further in the direction of Rivendell and the wounded hobbit. Yukio himself had his own worried for the Halfling, but he also knew that there was an unshakeable will within that hobbit and he knew he would fight the power of the Riders with great power until there was no will left.

From far ahead of them they heard the sound of a great rush of water followed by the earsplitting shrieks of the Wraths. The sound made them all falter in their steps for only a few moments before they pushed onwards, the sounds only causing them to move faster than before.

When they reached the Ford of Bruinen, the water rushing fiercely and clearly unpassable at the moment, they could see the unconscious form of Frodo on the other side of the river.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed and began to move forward only to be held back by Glorfindel.

"We must wait for the river to settle." He told the Halfling. Sam and the other two hobbits could only stand there with worry and dread on their faces as they gazed at Frodo's still form. Yukio frowned at the water that kept them from the hobbit, silently cursing the elves for their extreme defenses. By the time the water was safe to cross, the sun that had originally sat high in the sky was nearing sundown.

They rushed across to Frodo and the elven horse who had not left his side for the slightest second. They all surround Frodo's form before Strider lifted him into his arms.

"He is far too cold." He said. "I fear we are too late."

"Do not worry." Yukio spoke up. "That Halfling has more strength then you give him credit for." Then he began walking toward Rivendell. "Now, I would suggest you give him the help he needs and do not let his faith in you fail." Those words got the others moving.

Soon, Yukio fell to the back of their group as they approached the bridge and entrance to Rivendell. He knew he would not be welcomed easily and would rather Frodo be taken care of before they decided to question him. As it seemed, the elves knew of their presence long before they stood before the entrance of Rivendell. They stared down at their odd group with questioning eyes, Lord Elrond being at the head of the elves.

As soon as they approached he told a few of the others to go and take Frodo to a healing room quickly. He told Glorfindel to take the others too rooms for rest for now, but Yukio felt his gaze on him as they were brought into Rivendell. He let his own eyes meet the Lord's, promising that he meant no harm, going to far as to, reluctantly, place a hand upon his chest in a silent oath of his peace. Lord Elrond seemed to accept the silent promise as he gave the Gehennian a firm nod before swiftly heading to the healing houses.

Yukio felt the many eyes on him as he and the others were led to their respective dwellings for the night, though one look at the hobbits as they entered their shared room Yukio knew they would not rest easily. He listened as they asked about their friend and Strider's attempts at calming their worries.

With a sigh, Yukio closed his own door, blocking out their words of worry, deciding to distract himself with other things. He let his mind wander to the look of the room. The windows had no glass and let the peaceful air of Rivendell flow through his room. The room itself seem to have a soft glow in the moonlight as the calm colors of the room gave a soothing air. His eyes went to the bed. Its soft pillows and sheets were inviting him to come and rest his head for the first time in months.

He moved towards the bed and let his hand drift across the fine cloth that made it up. His eyes grew heavy at the feeling and he knew if he laid upon the cushions he would drift off. As he thought about denying his body the sleep it needed, his mind drifted to the thought of his brother. Oh, how he would be pestering him to sleep right now like when they were younger. That is, if he was still the same.

He shook off the thoughts, not wanting to think about those memories. Yukio soon decided that he would take what rest he could and took off his cloak, shoes, and outer armor. He let his tail unwind from where he had hidden it, the appendage covered in course brown fur with a tuff of it at the end of his tail. Typically, Gehennians did not show their tails, a defining feature of their race, but in moments of peace and sleep, it was something they would do to be more comfortable.

Again, his thoughts drifted to his brother, who loved to leave his tail out. How improper the gesture was but his brother never cared. With a heavy body and thoughts, Yukio crawled into the bed and let his eyes drift shut and a deep sleep over take him for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_Laughter filled his ears as he and his brother played in a familiar field. They were young and the world seemed like a nice place. His brother called out to him and the peaceful memory was suddenly broken._

_Darkness flooded the space and the memory shattered before his eyes. He watched his brother once again being taken from him before everything was empty once more. Silence echoed throughout the darkness before cries of terror and fear broke through. They were faint, held back by a force but still the sounds rang in the far distance. Pleas for help rang out before being cut off._

_Yukio did not dare go towards it, for he knew what waited for him that was held off. He knew what would truly shout out._

_But the cries still made his heart hurt and his body flinch. The calls for help seemed to grow more frantic and all Yukio wanted to do was make them go away. He struggled to ignore them and he knew the only way to do so was to wake up._

_So he did_.

* * *

Yukio jerked awake, panting. Glancing over to the windows, Yukio could see that the moon was still in the sky, meaning he had not slept through the night. He sighed as his thoughts drifted back to his dreams. He thought he couldn't have those here, with the idea that Rivendell was a sanctuary for Elves to stay safe from the evils outside of it. And, truthfully, it had worked to an extent, but the dreams did not stay away completely.

He moved out of the bed and, after hiding his tail, he moved to the balcony outside of his room. The wind swept gently through his hair, his teal eyes gazing up at the moon. The peace that sat within this Elven kingdom now only disturbed by the hobbit Frodo Baggins and now his unending nightmares.

His ears twitched at the sound of smoke being blown and Yukio spoke up. "I had thought you made it here."

"I wish I could say the same of you, my old friend." The wizard's voice spoke up. "But, I did not expect you, especially not with the company of hobbits and a ranger."

"You speak of them as if I do not know you are acquainted with them, Gandalf." Yukio turned to gaze at the wizard who sat upon a bench on the balcony before turning back to look at the sky. "But you are mistaken."

"Perhaps." Gandalf replied before placing the pipe back in his mouth.

Yukio frowned. "Why are you here? I expected you to be with the hobbits."

"They are currently getting some much need sleep, something I do not believe should be disturbed." Gandalf replied. "As for being here, well, I noticed you were getting the opposite of the hobbits. Bad dreams, I assume."

"None that are of your concern."

"No? But are these not on the subject of why you are here, in Rivendell, at all?"

Yukio clenched the railing he was at. "These are none of your concern, wizard."

"Come now, is that any way to treat a friend?" Gandalf's amusement showed through.

"I don't recall me ever declaring you a friend." Yukio muttered gaining a chuckle from the other. With a huff, Yukio redirected the conversation. "What of the hobbit? Any news of his condition?"

"You care about Frodo?"

"Do not put words in my mouth." Yukio replied tartly. "I merely wish to know his condition."

"Well, I do not know as of yet, but I do know that he will be fine." Gandalf replied. "I do not see him giving into a wound like this."

"You have much faith in him."

"That I do, he is strong willed. Something you have also come to realize." Yukio huffed as Gandalf continued. "But then again, when have I been wrong in my judgements?" Yukio could hear the smirk in the other's voice.

With a deep breath Yukio turned to face the other, his face showing annoyance at the other. "You are just as annoying as you were all those years ago."

"I don't believe it to be annoying, more of giving you my wise words."

"Words of an insane wizard." Yukio huffed.

Gandalf chuckled. "I would use the word wise. Though, this is not the first time someone has called me insane."

Yukio rolled his eyes. Suddenly the door opened and both Gandalf and Yukio turned to an elf walk in. His green eyes turned to them as he spoke. "Lord Elrond wishes to see you."

Yukio eyed the elf for a few moments before nodding and, after throwing on a robe from one of the wardrobes, he followed the elf through the many open halls and paths before him and Gandalf came before the elven lord.

Lord Elrond stood before them, his tired and ancient face highlighted by the moon's light that continued to shine in the night. His eyes met Yukio's and he spoke.

"What reason do you have to come here, Prince of Gehenna?" He asked.

"I come to seek advice and guidance from you." Yukio admitted.

"And how do I know you are not here to harm me or my people? How do I know you are not working under the order of evil?"

"Because, I would not dare come here alone." Yukio replied. "Not only that, but should I be under orders I would not have risked my own life to save the lives of the hobbits and the ranger. I would have let the Wraith's deal with them, then aided them in whatever they had been after." His words left a silence afterwards as Lord Elrond eyed him suspiciously before answering.

"I suppose so." He paused before continuing. "Then, if you have truly come all this way for my guidance, then I will grant it."

"Thank you." Yukio replied with gratitude. "I have come to ask for guidance for finding and saving my brother. He has been taken from me and forced to endure torture for years. I need help to reach him and rescue him."

"And where has your brother been taken?"

"Mordor. Or at least, from what I can only assume." Yukio replied. "When the Gehennians sided with Sauron, my father took my brother as an offering. Since then, I can only hope I can save him."

Lord Elrond continued to stare at the Gehennian that stood determined before him. The idea that this man had come so far with the idea that he could save his brother who, for many beliefs, would already be a lost cause. But this young man most likely denied the other's ideas and traveled across the land for any sign of hope for what seems to be a hopeless cause.

"I see." He finally said after finding his voice. "This is rather…extreme."

"I know that you are uncertain." Yukio spoke up. "And you obviously see this as a lost cause, but I do not. I will take whatever chance I get to see the chance of saving my brother."

"Perhaps," Gandalf spoke up getting the two to look at him. "We should wait a while to see where everything will lead, yes. For now, take the time to relax. Besides," He turned directly to Yukio. "You can't expect him to come up with a solution on the spot. I would suggest, now that you know it is safe for both of you, that you take the time to sleep."

Yukio eyed the wizard suspiciously before replying. "Alright. Have a fair night." With that, Yukio turned swiftly out of the room.

Elrond turned to Gandalf. "Is there something you know that I do not?"

"I know no such things. I simply believe that the time to answer the lad's question would be later. Now, what of Frodo?" Gandalf changed his tone as he asked about the hobbit.

"He will survive." Elrond replied. "There had been a shard of the blade left in his shoulder, slowly working towards his heart, but I was able to remove it and heal the wound as best I could, but it will remain with him in his future. Now, he just needs to wake up, for the wound had taken much of his energy."

"Thank you, for helping him." Gandalf replied, his voice sincere.

"You do not need to thank me. I would not wish that fate upon anyone." With that the two left, the sun starting to rise in the sky behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Yukio's ear twitched but he dared not look away from his book he was reading nor from his position upon his bed as the door to his courters opens and quick feet padded across the floor. He didn't bother inviting the visitors, for the quick movement of their feet and sharp breaths told him they had news of great importance.

"What do I owe the presence of your company today?" He asked the two hobbits he knew stood beside his bed. He had not been graced with their company that past few days, having no doubt they preferred to spend what time they could with Frodo while he was being healed. While he never took the time to see how the Halfling had been faring himself, he knew that the hobbit remained unconscious for a while.

"It's Frodo! He's-" Merry was cut off by his younger cousin.

"Wait! Merry, what is that!?" Pippin's voice cut the other off, notes of curiosity, distress, and shock coloring his voice much to Yukio's confusion and making him glance up from his book. He saw the two standing there, Merry open mouthed and starring at Pippin while the later was staring at his bedside.

"What are you talking about Pippin?" Merry asked, raising an eyebrow at his cousin.

"That!" Pippin shouted, pointing at the bed, or more so the thin, long lump that trailed beneath the covers. Yukio's eyes widened when he realized what the hobbit was mentioning but he didn't have time to shout for the other to stop before Pippin launched himself upon the bed and grasped the object beneath the sheets.

Yukio let out a cry as pain, his body jerking as Pippin attempted to pull the thing, or limb in Yukio's case, from beneath the sheets. Pippin and Merry seemed to freeze in shock at his shout and Yukio used this and his strength to wrench his tail out from beneath the Halfling and jump off the bed to glare at the two, his tail swinging behind him in agitation.

"You have a tail?!" Pippin exclaimed, eyes never leaving the appendage as it waved behind him.

Yukio bit back a growled as he let his teal gave bare down on the hobbits, voice tight with anger. "What is it that you have come here to tell me? Speak before I throw you out."

"We came to tell you Frodo has woken up!" Merry quickly said, his eyes shining with joy and relief that Yukio knew that not even his threat could stunt.

Yukio breathed deeply and closed his eyes, letting himself relax and lose the tension he had within him after the assault to his sensitive appendage. Opening his eyes, his gaze met Merry's and Pippin's as he gave them a soft smile, knowing the two had bothered to find the time to tell him this even if it didn't seem like it would be of importance to him.

"Thank you for informing me." Yukio replied with a slight bow of his head. "Now, why don't you go return to Frodo? I have no doubt that he will be happy to see as much as you are of him."

"Don't you want to come see him as well?" Pippin asked, eyebrows furrowing on confusion.

"I will see him on my own time." Yukio answered. "Now go." The two nodded but before they could leave the room, Yukio spoke up once more. "Oh, and don't mention what you have seen today in here to anyone." He met their eyes with a glint within his own.

"But why-OW! Merry!" Pippin whined as he was jabbed in the side by the other. He looked back to Yukio and swallowed at the dangerous light that shined in his eyes. "Alright."

"Good, now carry on." Yukio watched the two leave his courters before letting out a sigh and wrapped his tail around his waist and hid it beneath his shirt, flattening out the creases and wrinkles once it was on. The garb he was given to wear was soft and light, one made from the soft hands of the elves. He took them only so that he was not to spend his days waiting within his clothing the smelled of many months of wondering.

Waiting. That's what he has been doing these past few days as those he had traveled with waited themselves for the healing of their companion. Yukio had remained in his courters, coming out only rarely. He had been asked to join them many a times for the feasts but he dared not walk in the presence of so many elves, many of which he knew would stare. He also waited for Lord Elrond's advice for the problem he sought answers for. So far, he was not graced with an answer but he did not press. He has waited this long, he could wait but a bit longer.

* * *

"It's wonderful to finally have you join us."

Yukio, who was leaning against one of the walls within the Hall of Fire, turned to find the one who had spoken to him. He gave the wizard a smile before speaking.

"I've merely arrived so that I may see Frodo and express my relief he has been cured."

Gandalf gave his own smile to the Gehennian. "You weren't at the feast."

"Was I supposed to be?" Yukio asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't think he could stand being in a room filled with elves, especially if they knew his heritage and would cast disgusted looks upon him. "Besides," He continued, waving a hand to where Frodo was sitting with his Uncle and Strider. "It seemed the Halfling was occupied at the moment. I will speak to him when he is free." Then he gave the other a look. "I would assume you would be off talking and sharing stories with others."

"You are a friend, correct? Do our conversations only have to be of the informative kind?" Gandalf chuckled.

"I suppose not." Yukio shrugged. "However, I believe there is something you haven't told me yet."

"You are correct in that, than. I was simply going to inform you that Elrond is holding a counsel tomorrow and you are invited to be part of it."

Yukio let his gaze look around at all the races of men and dwarves that were mixed in with the elves. "Am I safe to assume that is why they are all here? Tell me then, Gandalf, what is it about?"

"You mean you don't know?" Gandalf asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

Yukio shook his head. "No. I stayed out of such affairs or at least have not been informed of them." He sighed. "Though I suppose you do not need to tell me, as should I chose to go I will discover for myself."

"If that is what you wish."

Yukio smiled. "Now when have you ever cared for what I wish? I recall wishing for you to leave my home quickly yet you remained for as long as you could."

"Many times my dear boy." Gandalf replied with a glint in his eyes.

Yukio gave a hum in reply,figuring the wizard was referring to all the times he had entertained his brother as well staying longer due to the wishes of his brother. Letting a comfortable silence descend over the two of them, he let his eyes drift over the liveliness of the hall, all the stories and songs and people. Elves, men, dwarves, and hobbits all with smiles upon their faces. For a moment he thought he caught sight of Merry or Pippin walking past and looking behind him, as if in search for his tail. Such joy in a place such as this, his brother would love it. The people, the tales and songs, everything. He felt tears sting his eyes at the thought of his brother, of where he was now and he had no idea what has become of him, the only information he could gather was that from his dreams. But even those had lessoned to the extent he could sleep through the night during his stay at Rivendell.

_'Rin…'_ He thought, smile falling and his heart felt heavy.

"Are you alright my friend?" Blinking tears away, he turned to find Strider standing where Gandalf use to be, which he hadn't even noticed the other leave.

"Friend?" Yukio asked, attempting to avoid the subject of his distress. "I did not realize I was granted such a title?"

"You have showed no ill intent the way here and you also did what you could to aid us, despite the conflicts in the beginning." Strider answered evenly, kind eyes on the Gehennian. "I believe you friend, unless you decide to play us for fools."

"…Thank you." Yukio finally answered after a few moments of hesitation.

"Now, you have not answered my question. What troubles you?"

Yukio bit his lip, careful to not cut it with the pointed fang within his mouth. "It is nothing of great concern. I am merely thinking of someone close to me who I believe would take great joy of being in a place such as this, only, I do not know if they could ever have the chance to come here." He sighed heavily, suddenly wishing to be anywhere but there in that cheerful room.

He cast Strider an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, but I must retire to my courters for the night. I am sorry to leave you during this conversation."

"It is alright. Have a good night." Strider gave a short bow of his head.

"Thank you, and you as well." Yukio returned before shifting away from the wall. He then began to make his way out of the Hall of Fire and through the corridors of Rivendell. Such the feast had taken all day and now the moon's light lit the halls of the great realm. The peaceful air relaxed Yukio further, finding very few elves outside of the halls.

He continued on his way, gazing out the windows and doorways to take in the beautiful land when his sharp ears caught sign of two pairs of feet making their way in his direction. Pausing in his walk, he turned to find two hobbits making their way towards him, and Yukio grinned at the sight of them.

"Ah, Frodo and Samwise." He greeted, keeping back a chuckle when the later of the two jumped from his sudden voice. "I thought you would be enjoying the feast and party since I do believe they are in your honor." He gave a look to Frodo.

"Yes, well, I thought it would be good for my Master," Yukio frowned but did not say anything. "To get some rest for the counsel tomorrow since it will be early and he just healed." Sam answered stiffly.

"I can speak for myself Sam." Frodo chuckled at the other's blush. "But thank you."

"Ah, of course. I meant to express my relief that you have healed." Yukio said, remembering what the reason for his leaving of his room. "I had hoped you would get better."

"Thank you." Frodo said once more before giving Yukio a look. "And you? Why have you decided to retire early?"

"I was overwhelmed with it all." Yukio answered honestly. "But I am not bothered by the fact that I will be missing anything. And you, Sam?" He motioned to the other hobbit. "You have not told me why you are retiring early."

"I was making sure Mr. Frodo would be ok. I didn't want his to walk back alone when he just woke up." Yukio smiled at his answer.

"Still dedicated, that is good." He took a deep breath. "Then I suppose I shall see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." The two replied and Yukio continued on his way until he came to his courters. Entering. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it running a hand over his face. It was odd joining such excitement after days of isolation, but it could have been worse. So when he climbed into bed, there was one thought on his mind-

Just what is this counsel about that men from all over needed to come?


End file.
